You Belong with Me Pt 3
by sarinacullen29
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans have known each other from childhood, Bella finally realizes she's in love with Edward but he's with someone else. Will a school talent show help Bella to admit her feelings or will Edward be the one to surprise everyone.


**This chapter will tell what happen to push Edward away. And I will be going into someone else's point of view. **

**I do not own Twilight. Just this ideal.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

After we got home I took my dress to my room, only to find Alice waiting form me.

"What did you do fly up the stairs." I asked with a giggle at her flushed face.

"Not my fault your so slow. Come on over to my room the girls want too see the dress and we need to talk." she says this while dragging me across the balcony and into her room.

For the next few hors the four of us talk about the dress, my hair and make-up, the song I Alice wants me to sing (which the girls agree to immediately) and what happened at the camps.

Apparently the camp decided to split the guys up each one was in a different cabin. And every boy in Edwards was wrapped around Jessica's little finger for awhile at least.

Alice decided she wanted to know just how far Jessica went so she went and found Edwards lap top. I wasn't surprised she new the passwords to get into his e-mail account. But all she came up with was that some how all the boys took different times to check it and erased it. But it was Rose who figured it out.

"Bell get you lap top for me." Rose had suddenly asked.

Everyone looked up at her surprised but I just got up and did as she asked. After I entered my passwords she went straight to my contact list, and there she found the problem.

The first and last e-mail I received from Edward was to tell me that he had set up a new account just for his family and wanted all my e-mails sent there.

But this e-mail was not to Edward. So to see where it went, Rose sent a message that said:

_Dear Edward_

_I can't take it any more. I have know ideal why you are so mad at me. PLEASE talk to me, if not by writing me, than meet me Thursday night at midnight at first beach. I really want to fix what ever has happen to us. I miss you, next to Alice you were best friend. PLEASE meet me._

_Your Friend always,_

_No matter what, _

_Bella_

We have no ideal what will happen but we plan to be there.

The next few days was a blur, with everyone going to school, and practice. And than meeting up as soon as we could to disappear for a few hours while I practiced my song.

We would usually end up in the large field a few miles out of town on top of a big hill. I was always placed in the middle with the girls spread out in front of me and the guys in back. Every one would cheer and hoot and howler trying to make it like there were more than just them there. Trying to get me over my stage fright. It didn't work, I would still hyperventilate when ever I over thought about singing in front of the whole school, especially Edward.

It's late Thursday night, I just finished my last practice session and was getting ready to head to first beach while every one was packing up the karaoke equipment. I was putting the blankets into Emmett's jeep when he brought over a keyboard Rose wanted to try.

At the sight of it, a thought came to me. I looked up at him and asked. "Hey Emmett, I just thought of something. Where does Edward think everyone has been this week?" I see him stiffen for a second, glances at me and than turns away before saying.

"I told him we were helping Alice."

"He never asked to help her to?"

"No! And just so you know before we left practice to come here today I asked him why? All he said was he had something important of his own to do."

"Oh." it was all I could say. I was afraid that he would have told Emmett that I was why he wasn't helping his sister. But before anything else could be said the others joined us and off to the beach we headed.

We parked up on a hill that over looked the beach and the parking lot. It was five minutes to midnight, and to all of our surprise a car pulled up and parked, the clouds was coving the moon so we couldn't make out what type, after a few minutes someone got out and walked toward the water. The clouds finally moved to reveal a full moon that was like a giant spotlight on the beach, and we could all see very clearly, standing at the waters edge was Jessica. She kept looking around as if expecting for something to jump out at her.

Before I knew what was happing, Rose was headed toward her. I turned to see the fear on everyone's face I knew than that this was not going to be good.

We sat there and watched as the seen unfolded before us, the only down fall was that we couldn't hear anything. We could only see them gesturing at each other and Jessica slowly taking steps back away from Rose. And than she was running toward her car and Rose just watching her leave, and than turning and running back toward us.

"What the heck happed? We couldn't hear anything." Emmett asked as soon as she was at his side.

"Well I'd tell you…but I think you'd rather see it for you self." she said with a devious smile. Before we could ask what she meant, she pulls a small TV looking devise out of her bag.

"What's that?" Emmett asked

"I picked this up last night, the button here on my shirt is a camera and this is the receiver. Want to see and hear what happened." she wiggles the receiver at us.

"Heck yeah." We all say together.

And with that she shows us everything, Jessica admits to the whole e-mail set up. Saying that she did it because she was coming here and wanted the main man on campus, and all the news clips said that was Edward.

"POPULARITY, THAT WITCH DID THIS FOR POPULARITY!" I screamed it so loud that my throat hurt.

I just kept screaming, until finally a pair of large strong arms wrapped around me and picked me. I looked up through tears I didn't know I was shedding to see everyone holding me, Emmett was the one who had picked me up, Jack was holding my hands, Alice whipping away my tears, and the others was just patting me where ever they could.

With a deep breath I turned to Emmett, "You can let go now. I'm better."

"Are you sure?" Alice asks

"I'm fine. Let's go home."

As soon as we made it home I went straight to my room fell on the bed and cried my self to sleep.

APOV

As soon as the car stopped in front of the house, Bella flew out of the car and inside.

"Good at least she want hear what's about to happened." Rose said with a devious smile.

"What are going to do?" I ask worried.

"You know what I'm going to do, he has to know Alice." But before I can say anything she's out of the car and headed toward the house, with the me and the boys right behind her.

The thing is I know that what ever she has planed to do won't be nice, but I can't find it in my self to care. I want to see him hurt and upset, just like Bella has been for months.

As we enter the house I see dad coming in from his office. He looks up to see us and is about to say something when Rose interrupts.

"Hey dad, where's Edward?"

"In his room, why?"

"We need to talk that's all?" and before he can say anything else we're all up the stairs and headed straight to Edwards room. When she reaches the door instead of knocking she just walks right in.

Edwards laying on his bed looking at the ceiling jumps up looking at us with worry on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would you ask?" Rose says sweetly surprising me.

"Because you just came barging in, I thought maybe that…..someone was hurt." he replies. I wonder if anyone else noticed his pause and from the looks I see they did. But Rose goes on before we can ask about it.

"Well no ones hurt, so for why where here, well…" she walks around the room looking it over and than just spills.

"Your girlfriends a witch, and she's going to pay for what she's done to Bella and you."

"What do you mean…" he starts but she cuts him off with just a look.

"What I mean is she got one of the guys in your cabin to give her your e-mail information and than she wrote Bella saying you got a new address and to write you there. And oh yeah there's more, she's been with…"

"Mike Newton. Yeah I know. But I can't believe she would do the e-mail thing." he says interrupting her.

"What you mean you know about Mike?" I ask before she can go on.

"I knew you would never lie to me Alice. No matter how much you may have not liked her. So I watch her when she didn't think I was and I followed her. I saw enough to come to my own conclusion."

"Than why are you still with her?" Jake yells at him.

"I have my reasons."

"To heck with your reasons, why are you with someone like her, when all this time you've been putting my sister through…" before I know it he's lunging at Edward luckily Emmett's grabbed him from behind and pulling him back.

"Dude calm down" Jasper tells him.

I step in front of him looking him straight in the eyes when I say "Jacob you can't touch him, she'll NEVER forgive you."

With a deep breath he looks at me and says "Your right," and than he sinks in Emmett's arms, the fight going out of him.

Turning back to Edward, Rose says "Fine don't believe us about the e-mails, see it came from her own mouth." and with that she tosses the receiver to him and we all just stand there and watch as the truth sinks in.

"Oh, God, Bella…" he says but before he can even take three steps toward the door all three of the guys are in front of him blocking his path.

To keep a fight from breaking out I move up to his side and place my hand on his shoulder and whisper "You can't go to her right now, she's…really upset about the tape and I think she needs sometime."

With a heavy sigh he sits down on the foot of his bed. "Ok. I'll let her be, for now. But I would like to say something to all of you, and please let me finish before you say anything. I want to thank you, all of you for standing by Bella when I was being a jerk, and for helping me to realize what Jessica really is."

"Yeah well…she's are sister, and like it or not your our brother. And we stand by our family no matter what." Rose replies and the rest of us just nod even Jake.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Because I kind of need some help with something I have planed for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, you mean the talent show?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I could really use your help. I mean that is if your not afraid of some competition Alice." he says with wicked gin.

"Bring it on big brother. You're the one that's going to have the surprise of a life time, not me." I smile and the rest just giggle but Edward just looks at me as if he's trying to figure out what it is that I have planed.

But instead of asking about it, he just dives in and tells us of his plans. And by the time he's done there's not a closed mouth in the room.

After a few minutes we all agree to help him and every one leaves. But just as I'm about to walk out I stop and turn back to him. Only to find him standing out his window looking toward my balcony that leads to Bella's room.

"Edward…I have one question, why didn't you tell any one before now? I mean you didn't even tell mom and dad, Edward there going to be so proud of you."

"Bella." he whispers, at first I'm not sure he even heard me, but than he turns and looks at me.

"What?" I ask

"I did tell someone, or at least I thought I did, I wrote to Bella, she's the first person I thought of when I found out but she never returned my e-mail so I figured I she didn't care why should I."

Something about what he said clicked in my head. "Edward let me see you lap top I want to check your contact list?"

"Why?" he asks even though he's already picked it up and in putting his information.

"Well we checked Bella's but never did your's." I say while scrolling down to Bella's e-mail, "And here's the problem someone changed her address they changed a number, figuring you would just have it placed automatically and never pay attention if it was right or not."

"Ok but it still was delivered, how is that possible?"

"Jessica had Bella's e-mails to you sent to her, she could have done the same with your's."

"Well, I guess now I have even more reason to go though with tomorrow night's plans."

And with that I head off to my room. Knowing that tomorrow is going to be full of surprises for everyone. And hoping that in the end _all_ of my family will finally be were they all truly belong, together.

**Short I know, but hey how about the fact I'm keeping you all in suspense over what is going on with Edward and both his and Bella's plans for the up coming talent show. Well keep reading to find out.**

**And as always please review. **


End file.
